


taking on the world

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Communication, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Four months into her relationship with Eda, Luz's desire for public displays of affection with her significant other intensifies with each passing day. However, whenever she attempts to show her love for Eda in public she's always met with rejection, so one day she confronts her about it.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Luz Noceda
Comments: 26
Kudos: 63





	taking on the world

Four months into her relationship with Eda, Luz's desire for public displays of affection with her significant other intensified with each passing day. 

It had started small; in which sad attempts to place a discreet hand on the older woman's knee, hand, or inner thigh as they sat beside each other in public were made on an almost daily basis. In response Eda would always swat her hand away, whispering "not here" in a low threatening voice.

When they walked side by side Luz occasionally would slowly reach her hand towards hers, yearning for the older woman to just grasp it and intertwine her fingers with her own. In response Eda would curl her hands into fists and move it out of harm's way. 

To say Luz was frustrated would be an understatement. Her attempts to show Eda subtle signs of her love in public have always failed, and it created doubts in her mind that Eda did not love her back.

Logically, she knew Eda did love her. Despite never telling her the three words directly, Luz knew from the way she would hold her on their cuddle nights, the way her eyes crinkled as she smiled whenever she watched Luz let out a gleeful burst of laugher, the way she would tenderly kiss her every morning and night, that Eda did love her. She may not be the type of person to say it through words, but she certainly was one who showed it through her actions.

However, the icy treatment Luz constantly recieved from Eda in public left a very sour taste in her mouth in regards to their relationship.

"Do you want to break up?" Luz asks her one day in the living room, her voice dripping with a cold seriousness that was the polar opposite her usual upbeat attitude.

Eda shoots her a very puzzled look. "What? Of course not. Where in the world is this coming from?"

Luz can feel her throat beginning to tighten from her struggling to conceal her tears. She averts her eyes from the witch's hard gaze, not wanting to let her significant other see that she was about to cry. "I just ... you never hold my hand in public. You are so cold to me whenever we go out, it makes me feel like I'm a burden to you."

Eda's face immediately softens upon hearing the girl's words. She gets down on one knee in front of her, caressing Luz's cheeks. "Baby, you are _not_ a burden. Please don't ever think that of yourself. I would absolutely love to kiss and hold your hand in public like we do here, but we just can't let others know about our relationship," she reassures, gently brushing away a single stray tear that managed to escape from Luz. 

The brunette sniffles, glancing at the witch's eyes for a brief second to search for any hint that she was lying. When she found none, she looked back down. "Why can't we tell people?" 

Eda frowns at that. "Luz, you know why. They won't understand us."

Luz _did_ know why, but her brain was acting irrationally due to the extreme emotions she was currently feeling. Whenever she felt this way, she would often spill out whatever came up in her mind.

"I just want you to be nice to me when we're around people," Luz choked out, words interrupted and slurred from all the hiccups and sobs escaping out of her. "And I want you to tell me you love me."

Eda felt her heart squeeze upon hearing her confession. She slowly leaned into the girl's space, gently brushing her lips against hers for only a second until breaking away. "Honey, look at me," she said, and when she saw Luz tilt her head upwards until their eyes met she continued to speak. "I do love you. I love you so, so much and I'm sorry I've never said it to you directly until now. The one thing I want in this world is for you to be happy, and if that means being affectionate with you in public, then okay, I'll do whatever you want, wherever you want."

Luz gaped at her sudden willingness, "But - but you just said people wouldn't understand."

The older woman let out a sigh, a sad smile plastered on her face. "They won't. But if being open with our relationship means this much to you, then okay, I'll do it. I care more about you than whatever stranger might think of us."

Luz let out a joyful squeal and wrapped her arms around Eda, embracing her lover in a strong hug. "Screw what they think, we're in love and if they don't like it then they can fuck off!" she shouted with prideful confidence, despite the room just being the two of them.

Letting out a hum, Eda smiled amusingly at the girl's new vulgar vocabulary. "Cussing now? That's a first from you."

"Learned it from you. Spending so much time with you has caused me to pick up a lot of ... interesting words."

Eda tightened the hug, looking down at her partner's brown hair that rested under her chin with fondness. 

"Yeah, I think I learned a lot from you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if there was any grammatical errors, i wrote this in a short amount of time and i didn't spend much time proof reading it. i will fix any mistakes in the morning if i catch any.
> 
> also, this may be my last fanfiction for a while. i've been pumping out a ton of one shots due to having a lot of free time and i'm starting to get burnt out, so i'll be taking a break until i'm ready to write again.


End file.
